


[Dr. Stone同人]说给未来的睡前童话

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 原作向，Z=142【战化妆回】后的妄想间章。司哥柔和比例上调，幻哥实话比例上调【喂
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa





	[Dr. Stone同人]说给未来的睡前童话

**Author's Note:**

> 今天我做到文艺范了吗？没有【黯然离开  
> 有没有写文艺风格的公式……【没有那种东西的你清醒一点吧  
> 这哪是同人，这是读后感吧【战术后仰】每天都在槽自己写的东西【喂  
> 司幻——司幻——虽然写到最后感觉没有恋爱的感觉，但是又觉得不像是纯粹的友情。为什么写得很不清不楚的因为我自己也没有想清楚到底该如何表达这俩【比划

有了狮子王司这一员大将的复活，科学王国的美国之行似乎有了更多的保障。如果说石神千空是智囊团的核心的话，那么与之交心的狮子王司可说是武力组的绝对核心。

正所谓一力降十会。

而此时这位武力天花板正站在浅雾幻的房间门口，宽阔的身影把门外的月光遮了个干净。

“介意我进来坐一坐吗？”狮子王司语气和缓地发问。他声线醇厚，容貌出色。有着这样资本的狮子王司，作为格斗家而言从不缺少话题度。

不过这些都是老生常谈了。三千七百年前在世界范围内降临的石化打乱了所有人的生活，再醒来时时过境迁。整个社会不复存在——不如说是复活的人数远远达不到重建文明世界的标准。在这种境遇下，狮子王司认为自己有能力建立一个只属于年轻人的新世界，为此他需要铲除与他所求相冲突的石神千空——那位天才的科学少年。为此，他“复活”了浅雾幻，这个仅一面之缘就给他留下了深刻印象的心灵魔术师。

电视机前的狮子王司总是笑容柔和，仿佛是为了叫人不忌惮他的武力一般。又或许正因为过于高强的武力才使他并不需要用凶狠的表情来彰显气势。

在他的妹妹未来也被复活且受到良好照顾的现如今，那副公式意味更重的柔和微笑出现的次数渐渐少了。

浅雾幻看着恍若新生后的狮子王司，笑着说，“怎么会呢~进来说吧~”

珀尔修斯号随着海浪起伏，浅雾幻将狮子王司引进室内。他状似无意的朝狮子王司的背后看去，这个行为自然躲不过观察力敏锐的狮子王司，“嗯，如果是忌惮其他人的话。我今晚是一个人来的。”

浅雾幻失笑，“欸~歉抱歉抱…”

“你害怕吗？”

狮子王司抢过话头提问。

没头没尾的。缺少主语和上下文的突兀提问十分模糊。

浅雾幻一时之间无法分辨他是在问自己对于这次出行的看法，还是对他本人的看法。

他两手插袖，状似坦荡地回答了狮子王司的提问，“当然害怕啦~我面前站着的可是那位‘灵长类最强高中生’~两次石化又解除，想必实力更上一步了吧~”

他一边说着一边用余光观察狮子王司的表情。

“……开玩笑的。”浅雾幻收敛了夸张的动作，正色道，“小司司，自从当时后台一别，这是我们第一次认真说上话吧？”

“嗯。”狮子王司颔首。

见他并没有接话的意思，浅雾幻自己挑起了话头。

“呀~当时司帝国的时候我是真的是缩着脖子做人啊~每天都要担心自己一不小心说错话然后被谁就在房间里暗杀掉了——除了小南和我以外，几乎没有其他的非战斗人员了吧？嘛，虽然小司司统领的帝国肯定不会允许这种事情发生……现在想想还在后怕啊~”

浅雾幻拍着心口半真半假地念叨，很快就被狮子王司掀了底。

“——并不是吧。如果没有碰上千空的话……你也会按照你所说的方向一直前进的吧。”他思索着，每个字都是深思熟虑后才吐出的，给人一种安定和被认真对待着的感觉，“嗯，那个希望被妹子环绕的、没有通告的美好未来。”

浅雾幻没有错看狮子王司脸上一闪即逝的笑意，他也忍不住笑了起来，“小司司还真是开朗了很多啊，都懂得开玩笑了~”

尽管月钩高悬，却还远不到众人休息的时间。门外不远处或是一墙之隔的地方还是能听到细碎的谈话声。

意识到这一点的浅雾幻，搬着凳子靠近了狮子王司，他微微压低声音说道，“你来找我的原因肯定不只是为了战化妆吧——那个是举手之劳而已。我也不想看到这个集体后续出什么岔子。”

——不止是妹妹的苏醒。也许获得了未曾祈望过的同伴这一事实更加令人振奋人心。

浅雾幻想。当年在后台见到的狮子王司简直就是一匹孤狼。虽然当时就已经推断出他的行动是为了保护某个存在……而这一疑问时至今日已经明了了。

文明社会还存在时，他尽管身怀无上武力，对未来的病痛束手无策，只能听从赞助者的吩咐跻身格斗界，以此换取狮子王未来的存续。而现在，尽管世界重启，他却获得曾经从未有过的宝物。

“让我想想……总不能真的是叙旧吧？”

浅雾幻真的不确定了。

狮子王司张了张口，最后只说道，“嗯，只是叙旧哦。”

他轻笑起来，“我是带着疑问来的，但现在我好像想通了。”

正巧两人听到了七海龙水掷地有声的发言。

“‘正因为能够将每一个单体的力量集结到一起，人类才能成为地球最强的生物’——小龙水是这么说的~”

“嗯，个人的力量终归是有限的。”狮子王司对这个观点表示赞同，“就像是捕猎时先瞄准落单者一样。”

“对呀~这件事小司司不是已经有了亲身体会了吗？”

既然现在的狮子王司已经不具有威胁性了，那么打趣的说些话拉近关系不失为一种对策。浅雾幻想。

“——被冷冻的时候有梦到什么吗？”临走的时候浅雾幻问，已经是带着亲昵的口吻了。

“嗯，梦到了一些只能在梦里才能见到的事。”

“……那下次再告诉我吧，时候不早了。小司司，晚安啦~”

“晚安。”


End file.
